The New Room-Mate
by alice writes stuff
Summary: ((post 2x06)) Taking in his boyfriend's parabatai hadn't seemed like such a bad idea to begin with. However, it's not long before Jace starts getting on Magnus's nerves...


**A.N- I decided to take a break from The Adventures Of Magnus Bane And Isabelle Lightwood to write something inspired by this week's episode, because honestly, the thought of Magnus and Jace being room-mates is too funny to pass up. As usual, I don't own the characters. Don't forget to read and review!**

Magnus sighed, having put everything in his shelves back in their rightful place for what must've been the third time this week.

"Why did I ever decide to get involved with Shadowhunters again? They're nothing but trouble." He wasn't being completely serious, of course. While most Shadowhunters were as unpleasant to Downworlders as ever, the small group he'd gotten to know over the last few weeks- Alexander, Isabelle, Clary and Jack- were alright. At least, he'd thought Jack was alright, until he'd decided to move in a few days ago.

He knew that taking Jack in had been the right thing to do, but honestly, he was starting to have enough of him. Shaking his head, he decided to call Alexander, hoping that he would show a bit of sympathy. Dialling his number, he was almost surprised by how quickly he got a response.

"Hey, Magnus, what's up?" Even the sound of his voice was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Your parabatai is driving me crazy. I don't know how you've put up with him all this time." Alec laughed.

"What's he doing now?"

"He keeps messing with my potion ingredients. I'm sure he thinks he's helping, but I can't find anything. I have to then take time out of my day to fix everything."

"I'll tell him to lay off on that, alright?" He paused. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Magnus considered that for a moment. There wasn't really anything pressing he needed to say, but if it meant he could keep hearing Alexander's voice, he'd gladly make something up.

"Why, do you have to go?" He heard Alec sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry, I wish I could talk longer." Magnus smiled, even though he knew Alec couldn't see it.

"It's fine, Alexander. I can always talk to you later."

"Yeah, sure, I'll talk to you later." He hung up, leaving Magnus smiling as he looked down at the phone in his hand. His smile faded, however, when he looked down at the floor and noticed that James had knocked his bottle of werewolf claws on the floor. "Wayland!" he yelled, again for what felt like the third time this week.

"Hey, there's no need to shout, I'm right here." Jacob poked his head round the door. Noticing the broken bottle on the floor, he entered the room properly. "Sorry, I'll clear that up." Before Magnus could say another word, he'd already went to get a dustpan and brush, gathering the glass and the claws up.

"You don't need to do that, Jake." Jake looked up at him.

"It's Jace, how many times do I need to say it? Not Jack, not Jake, not James, Jace." He sighed. "And it's the least I can do. You've let me stay here, and it's only fair that I clean up any mess I make."

"Alright, Jace, then." He shook his head. "You do what you need to do, then. Although, if you really want to help me out, I think we need to set up a few rules. Number one, don't touch my potion ingredients or my books. If it looks magical or old, you leave it alone. Even if you don't like the way it's arranged, you don't touch it." Jace nodded.

"Alright, that's fair. Are there any other rules?"

"Not at the moment, no. If you could possibly not interrupt me when I'm with Alexander, that would be appreciated." Jace smiled.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry, I'm not going to get in the way of your plans of screwing my parabatai."

"I'm not planning on _screwing your parabatai_ ," he said, using air quotes for the last part. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not _just_ planning on screwing your parabatai. There's more to it than that." Jace smiled at that.

"Good. I'm glad things are going well for you guys. Alec deserves it." His eyes darkened for a moment. "If you break his heart, though, I won't be quite so nice."

"Don't worry, I won't." At that point, Jace finished clearing up the broken bottle of werewolf claws, and was just about to dump the whole thing in the bin. "Wait a second." He took the dustpan out of Jace's hand, setting it on the table. Carefully, he picked out as many of the claws as possible.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"These things aren't always easy to replace, and you never know when you'll need them."

"Personally, I don't see the need in half this stuff, but then again it's not exactly my area to begin with." Magnus smiled and went back to separating the claws from the shards of glass. When he was done, he took a proper look at Jace.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" For a moment, he thought about how to phrase it.

"Are you absolutely sure that Valentine is your father?" Jace frowned.

"Well, he said so, didn't he? He disguised himself as the man I believed to be my father for years, and there's not really any other explanation that makes sense." He frowned. "Why do you ask?" Magnus thought about that for a moment.

"No reason. It's just that sometimes you remind me of a Shadowhunter I used to know, back in the nineteenth century. Maybe I'm just imagining it, though."

"What was their name?" Jace asked after a minute or two of silence.

"William Herondale. Most people just called him Will, though." Jace looked thoughtful.

"I'll have to look into him if I get a moment." Taking the dustpan back, he dumped the remnants of the glass bottle in the bin. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get a replacement for that, maybe go pick up some lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine at the moment." Jace nodded.

"Alright. You know, that's the only thing I'm not missing about the Institute when I'm here. I don't have to deal with Izzy's cooking."

"Is it that bad?" Jace just looked at him, a look that made it clear that Magnus had no clue just how bad it could be. On that note, he left. Scooping the claws into a bowl to avoid losing any, Magnus went to the fridge to get a drink, only to find that someone had drank the last of his wine. Just when they'd started to get along… Oh well, he thought to himself. That's what happens when I let more than one Shadowhunter into my life at a time. Shaking his head, he went back through to the main room. This was going to be harder than he'd expected…


End file.
